Kyril History
I was born, Kyril Las-Thuilë (“leaf of spring”), in the year 70 of the new calendar to two minor nobles of House Dar’yllion. My parents’ names are remembered, Lyr’illik and Kithar’yna Dar’yllion, but over time their faces have faded from my memory. I was only 12 when my parents died, the year was 82 and the Beast Wars had recently begun. Both of them were killed when their house had burned to the ground. I remember the fear that gripped my heart as I noticed the flames lick up the walls in my room. I ran instantly out the nearest door. My mother’s shrieks were horrific, my father never made a sound. The heat was so intense that I could not enter to save them, though to my shame, at the time, the thought never crossed my mind. House Fyndaris took me in shortly after my parents’ death. Since House Fyndaris was of much higher status than House Dar’yllion was, this led to many internal conflicts. There were several members of House Fyndaris who thought that taking me in was inappropriate and detrimental to their status. Eventually, I rose above the fears and talk, to prove myself to my new house. Because of the status of House Fyndaris I was raised to follow the ways of court and the politics and ways of the Elven Royal Family. They began grooming me early for a place in the court. But as much as I respected and revered the Royal Court, this was not the path I wanted to follow. The tales of the Wars to Forge Xaria always inspired me. These tales were told to me by many of the elders of the House, who were soldiers in the Elven Army. The Elf that had most affected my desire to adventure and defend our silver forests was a Knight of the Black Rose named Sylvi’nar Fyndaris (Jason Ryan). I especially liked his tales of the early monster wars. That became the inspiration for my path in life. I was always drawn more to the study of combat and warfare than that of books and magik, much to the dislike of the Nobles who had attempted to groom me otherwise. As soon as I was able, I joined the military. To my dismay, because I was of Noble family, I was automatically given the rank of Sergeant upon joining. Determined not to let my soldiers down, and feeling unjust at the unearned rank, I worked twice as hard as any other Elf Soldier to earn my place and rank. Through hard work and perseverance, I quickly became a Lieutenant in the Northern Army. In the year 238, the Orc Wars began. Throughout the first year of the war, my service earned me a promotion to the rank of Captain. It was during the Orc wars that I once again encountered Sylvi’nar. He taught me what little magik I know during this period. I thought he would be disappointed in my inability to learn the ways of the elements. I simply was not adept enough to master the forces of nature. Instead he seemed pleased that I was able to learn magik at all. Later, I discovered that he had retired from service. In the year 302 (during the Orc Wars), while the front was inside Uragoth, the entire contingent of our ranking officers were killed by a group of Orc Shaman weaving an elaborate spell. I ran through the spells, leading a small force of Elf soldiers into the center of the Orcs. We recovered the slain officers. There were sixteen of us, and we managed to slay all of the Orc shaman there that day. Of the force of force that entered, only six survived. I was critically injured, my left arm smashed and nearly unusable, my entire body burned by magikal fire and the Breath of Dragon spells. We six survivors were brought back to Doro Y’Edhel, to Dun Y’Estel for an audience with the Queen. For our efforts we were knighted into the Order of the Black Rose. I was promoted to the rank of Major and returned to duty in the Northern Army. In 321 at Gendagoro Palané las Ram (the battle at far leaf ridge), Commander Tyl’yannis fell to the Orc assault. As Major, I was next in command. With fortune at my side, I led troops to victory, though outnumbered eight to one. In turn, I became promoted to Commander in the Northern Army. Shortly after this the Northern Army General, Bal’thir Paladrin, was slain. Of the current Commanders, I was selected to replace him, in light of my record. My tactics as General of the Northern Army improved the defense against the Orc incursions into Doro Y’Edhel. Such was the success of my efforts, when Gillain dol’Ymaras plied the minds of the Council of Elves, in 367 I was granted governing of the northernmost provinces of Doro Y’Edhel. I must admit I hated having to play that role. It has separated me from the duties that I believe I have been forged to perform. However, one of the brightest moments of my life has come from this period. It was during this time that I met, Anna’wilwarin (gift of butterfly), my wife. She was a simple Elf, who lived in the village of Silivren Amon (glittering white hill), within my governed region. I fell in love with her vision and inner strength. She sang with a voice sweeter than a bird’s song, and was more beautiful than the sunrise. We became life mates in the spring of 376. Shortly after, she bore me my first and only son Vadric. Sadly, Vadric and I did not agree on many topics, but that tale is for another time. A giant Fire Elemental came from Uragoth in the fall of 392. It burned three villages in my region. The Elves of the area clamored for me to save them. Though I did, I nearly died. After this, the Queen (who, apparently, long held me in her regard, and knew the many tales of “Kyril braving even the most fierce opponents against him, with a fiery spirit that would not fail”) named me “Fëanor,” meaning “spirit of fire” and bestowed upon me magikally forged chainmail that was resistant to all fire. I proudly wear this armor still. It is not often that Queen Thielora Regalia bestows such gifts to her soldiers. Never one to neglect my military duties, I was at hand during the Battle of Tumbling Rocks in the year 412. It seems that the Ogres of Uragoth have long had the goal to kill the Elven Royal family. They are not very good at acting out their plans, however. It was the Orc army that once again attempted to invade Doro Y’Edhel. An Ogre squad deployed themselves far into Chalter Medrium, intent on skirting around our forces. They clashed with a Northern Army group led by Captain Llyruviel (Devin Parker), that was scouting the Chalter Medrium border. The Ogres were greater in number and attacked and subdued or killed most of Captain Llyruviel’s group. I was arriving with two soldiers to deliver new orders to Llyruviel, when the four remaining Ogres ambushed us. My fellow soldiers died with the first blow. Through some skill and mostly luck, I was able to defeat the four gray monsters. In April of 447, I was chosen to sit on the Elven High Council as a member of the Door of Heroes. This ended my service as a governor of the northern provinces. My Provost Governor, used to carrying out the duties of governing during times of war, was my replacement. It seems as though I was not to escape the doldrums of bureaucracy after all. My years spent on the Council have been mostly frustrating. I feel that I should have spent more time paying attention during the Court training of my youth. Word of King Frederick II’s unjust persecution of Elves in his homeland reached the ears of the Council at the end of January of 493. The Council began their debates and discussions as they always do. Not one to waste time or the lives of Elves, I warned them to come to a conclusion in one day’s time, or I would take action to solve the problem in Chalter Medrium. As could be predicted, the Council was unable to come to a ruling. I called out to my troops, most of whom I knew to be valiant and willing to defend their brethren. I had two hundred twenty volunteers. I led this group of Elves, both soldiers and Black Rose, to Grath on Febraury 5th, 493. We fought through the night and into the next day. Then, in the afternoon of Febraury 6th, I found the human responsible for the atrocity of Grath. Nothing could have saved his life then. I killed Frederick II and was captured by Donal Slaine (Dan Shurtleff) and Arden (Tim Miner) when the King’s Guard fired crossbows upon us. The two Chalter Medrium soldiers led me to a nearby Inn called the Rusty Dirk, where they attempted to try me for my actions. I knew that they both agreed that my actions were just, but many of the people of Chalter Medrium were faithful to the king and thought my actions wrong. There were two humans there that day, that I now have the honor of calling my friends. Tarrik Aldarion (Dale Brodt) and Gregory Jasper (Jon Torta) were on the road from Karandia. Later, during the arguments over my guilt, Tarrik and Gregory freed me and helped defend me form the Orcs that had come to reap the rewards of Elf hatred in Chalter Medrium. Among them was the Orc Army’s General Jergal (Jerry Pesce), whom I have faced before on the battlefield. Unfortunately, he escaped. I found myself confessing that I was in the debt of Tarrik, when Captain Llyruviel, who was with the attacking Elf force, led a score of Elves to the Rusty Dirk and recovered me. Several of the travelers at the Rusty Dirk joined the fight against Frederick’s men. The Battle of Grath ended later that day, but Frederick’s heir was not to be found. The Commander of Chalter Medrium’s army was elected Magnate for the land. Hopefully, this will be for the best. Only time will tell. During my time at the Rusty Dirk, a most curious thing happened. There was a Drow present (Casey O’Donovan). I thought perhaps it was they who planted the seeds of madness in the mind of Frederick II. I assumed he was there to kill me when I was defenseless. But the most surprising thing in my life happened that day. I overheard the Drow confessing to Kasi O’Tamlin (Shadow Lied) “Kyril Fëanor MUST NOT die!” I have no concept why his concern lay where it did. I am puzzled about that to this day. In the late spring of 495 I received word from an Elven Magess I know named Riadhel (Jen Green). Her message was that she had seen Tarrik at an Inn in Rynith, and had discovered he had an enchantment placed upon him that caused a magikal hatred of Elves. She knew of my self-proclaimed debt to Tarrik. I arranged to depart as soon as I was able, finalizing my departure and concerns for my absence from the Council. After a great deal of searching and being firsthand witness to the atrocities of Terrel’s madness (Andrew Elkins), I finally intercepted Tarrik in Rynith, near the Arena of Altos. It was there that I helped end Terrel’s plot of Elven Genocide. The rest of his personal guard was made up of my previous Innkeeper friend Kasi O’Tamlin, a human named Cass (Michael Parker), a woman mage named Arion (Lori Pascarella), a Celt named Fannon McBride (Duffy LaRochelle), and a human mercenary named Haggard Dye (Andrew Gaughen), who was helping Terrel willingly. There were many travelers on Mt. Alto that aided my cause that day. Among them was another old ally, Donal Slaine. Eventually, all the members of Terrel’s wicked plot were freed from their ensorcelled state. Haggard Dye, however, was never enchanted, and fled before any recourse could be taken. Most of the members of Terrel’s group chose to journey with me back to Doro Y’Edhel to be sentenced by the Elven High Council for their crimes. Apparently, they all felt guilt over their actions and believed that they deserved penance. Personally, I believe that there can be no penance strong enough for Terrel. The others, perhaps, but I’m not so sure. They were bespelled by Terrel. But nothing he can say can change what he did. And as I told Terrel, it is not my place to forgive him. Even if the Council forgives and he performs his penance, most Elves will never forgive him. I myself am among this majority. I received word in September of 496 that an old ally was to be wedded. I arranged for my departure and attended the wedding of Kasi O’Tamlin in the highlands of Gherin Culloch. It was here that I had become reacquainted with both Tarrik and Cass from one-year prior. Tarrik invited me on a quest that the Council had foreseen he would undertake. I was intrigued and ready to accept, but I was soon to find out that my skills were needed elsewhere. After the ceremonies, I was approached by an elder human who brought grave word of a recently engaged war. The nation of Dakkor, allied with the Drow, attacked the northeastern border of Doro Y’Edhel, near the shared borders of Quivera and Uragoth. As I could not accompany him, I apologized to Tarrik and told him that I would arrange for a conscript to aid him. When Cass expressed interest in journeying back to Doro Y’Edhel, I invited him to return with me to the front and be my aide in the war. He has served faithfully since that day. It is only through the efforts of Gir’yllon Aldalómé, General of the Eastern Army, myself, and the steadfast perseverance and faith of the Elven people, that the borders of Doro Y’Edhel have not been lost. In March, word came from our deep scouts that the Dakkorans were sending a group through Quivera with the intent to establish passage through their northern duchies. How they had traveled through before this, I know not. We were informed that this group would be led by a General of their army. I was unwilling to let this pass unchecked. I spurred the Council to a rapid decision, and they had me assemble a team to enter the Orange Duchy of Quivera. The team consisted of two scouts, Jerisye (Coffee Polk) and Aeylarik (Dave Miner), two soldiers, Kirin (Cabernet Baugh), Oronor Sarn (Dale Brodt) who is a Black Rose Knight, and Cass. The team was successful in gathering information. The team killed the General and several of the soldiers with him, as well as successfully stopping the negotiations between Quivera and Dakkor. The only loss we suffered was that Kirin did not return with the rest of the team. The word was sent from her that she felt the calling that I have heard of before. She was to become one of the Tir Fedhuio U’taur, the vigilant watch over the desert. Their calling was higher than a mere war; they defended nature against the encroaching darkness, a darkness that could engulf us all. And only a few are able to take up that watch. The night I heard this message, I was overcome with a melancholy. Many things were put in perspective. The war suddenly seemed very small compared to the greater forces that could destroy more. That night I did not sleep. In fact, I journeyed around the encampments and talked with many of the men. We drank and spoke of things that were common to all of us; life, love, the future, home and more throughout the night. One of those I drank with was a human blacksmith with a magikal hammer. He had come to aid us in the war. He seemed as melancholy as the rest of the Elves. Something about him struck me as odd, but I will never know why. I have heard that he has left the war. When the King died in August, the tragedy struck us all very hard. Hopefully through my effort, the morale will remain high enough to continue holding our ground. We cannot allow a single inch of our beloved silver forest to fall into the hands of the thrice-accursed Drow In October of 497 there seemed to be a remote chance to end it. If only it could have been so. I was chosen to lead a group of delegates to meet with the Drow to discuss peace. The Council informed me I was only able to bring small group with me... Auberick only knows why. I chose my men carefully, since I was forced to take the one named Terrel with me. My companions were few that day. Jerisye and Oronor, who had been there before, Captain Llyruviel, Cass, and my old mentor Sylvi’nar. Allies I could trust with both my life and the life of Doro Y’Edhel. We arrived at the summit, and met the representatives from Dakkor, only to be ambushed by the Drow. Eventually, the Drow were defeated, though with great effort. After our preparations were met, the summit was held. Much was discussed and many terms were brought into consideration. The tedium of court and all it entails was ever present. Even so, after much discussion an agreement was met. Terms would be brought to our superiors and the fighting between our nations ceased. All this fighting was nearing its end when all of their priests and many of my men fell prey to a terrible vision. The Drow had attacked the nations of Dakkor and Chalter Medrium outright. We left this summit with wind under our feet, and accompanied by the son of the Elf killer, Terrel. This misbegotten child’s name was Vekar (Ken Kurras). On our return trip, I journeyed through the region protected by General Aldalóme and sent word to the other two Generals. When I received my responses, I sped directly to have audience with the Queen. It was imperative that day, that I spoke with her, the very safety of our silver forest at stake. With her blessing and understanding, I entered Laurëa Thrond. I held audience with the assembled Council that day. I spoke plainly to them, neither color nor flourishes in my words. I explained the gravity of all that was transpiring. I told them of the effect their orders were having on the Army, explaining how their interference was costing the lives of Elves and the loss of our homeland, and stalling our movements. It was after this that I was able to thwart any attempt they had to chain me (an coincidentally, any chance Gillain Dol Ymaras had of interfering with my plans). I relinquished my seat for the Door Of Heroes, and named my successor. I quickly followed with my plans, approved by Queen Thielora Regalia, herself. The Council was informed that the Armies of Doro Y’Edhel would no longer accept their orders. Since this was a time of war, the Armies would defend the silver forests to the best they could. The interference of the Council would no longer be accepted, though their input would be heard from messengers. The Council was told that they were to accept this now, and carry on with the rest of their business as normal, excluding any interference with the duties required by the soldiers and officers of the Army. When they heard that Queen Regalia supported this decision, their shock was apparent. They obviously did not see the severity of the events at hand, outside their walls. They shouted about insurrection, militarism, and a number of other things. Since that day, we have had very little interference from within the walls of Laurëa Thrond. Our fight against the Drow could not afford to suffer from their distractions. Because of this and our hatred for the Drow, our fight goes well. There have been dark times, but overall, our soldiers are confident and we hold our ground and lend aid where we can. ___ Since that time, Kyril and the Northern Army fought against the Drow incursions from Chalter Medrium. The War ended suddenly in 499 when the Dakkorans lost their magik and the Drow abandoned them. Kyril and the Northern Army helped fortify their border against Chalter Medrium and Uragoth and set to rebuilding and healing the forests lost and damaged from the war. From 500 through 502, Kyril had grown more and more tired of his duties as the General of the North. The uprising in Uragoth has given him a new enemy and a new purpose, but that too began to fade over time. He attended the Queen in April of 503. The Queen was also visited by three of the Eldest Fey, who informed her that her daughter was yet alive somewhere in the many realms. The Queen tasked her Black Rose to find her heir as well as the human wizard known as Virraddon. In the summer of 503 the Orc King Ank had assembled a vast force of all the monster races of Uragoth under his command. Kyril and the other Generals fortified their borders against any incursion. In July 504 the Queen passed into the Fey. Kyril and many others lamented her loss and celebrated her life. September 505 Kyril resigned his post and rank of General of the Northern Army of Doro Y’Edhel. He has since been serving solely as a Knight of the Black Rose. As he was commanded by Thielora herself, Kyril is searching for the Queen’s daughter, the one true heir to the throne and the link to the land and Fey. In March of 511, Kyril heard word from ??? of the Council, that the Edhel'ore Dagnir had been recovered by a group of Humans and Elves and was now in the Yellow Duchy of Quivera, protected by this group of heroes. He also found that Sutan'shay-the-Weaver was going to the lodge to view the artifact. Kyril went with the Half-Fey to meet the Heroes on March 5th. Orchester Estate" Through the evening, While discussing the orgins of the Edhel'ore Dagnir with the group, theyall reacehd the conclusion that the artifact may be able to lead them to the Heir. The group debated and discussed for many hours what their course would be. In the end the group traveling with the Dagnir decided to head to the Sacred Forest in Palrim to study the object further. At Kyril's suggestion and their request, Kyril took messages to allies they sought and word to the council of their decision. In quick succession, Kyril found both Viraddon and Glenn Silverlock and delivered the message that the group with the Edhel'ore Dagnir could lead to the heir, the group sought their help and they were headed to Palrim's Sacred Forest. Then in no hurry, Kyril made appointments to speak to the Elven High Council. Since Kyril was a former Councilor and frequently butted heads with many council members and loudly spoke against decisions he disagreed with, most of the Coucnil did not like the former General. Kyril lodged his petition to address the Council through Councilor Gillain dol Y'maras, his most prominent opponent while Kyril held a Council Seat. On March 16, Kyril was honored to have his audience. Now, in the mddle of April, Kyril told the Council of the decision of the heroes. And now the Heroes were 10 days away from the hunting lodge. Kyril smiled internally at the frustration of the Council, but knew that frustration was one of impotence more than the loss of their effective action. Surely, they would act as they always had and still discuss the matter for weeks at least before making any decision for action. And now Kyril would be able to make other arrangements to help the heroes in their Quest for the Heir.